Pharmacogenomics research holds the promise of delivering precision medicine to individuals that takes into account genetic variants (SNP?s) that may predict response to a particular medication and also may predict potential side effects. However, most pharmacogenomics studies have taken place in populations of European descent, leaving out almost one in seven Americans of African descent. The African American Cardiovascular Pharmacogenomic Consortium Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center, also known as ACCOuNT , was established to 1) discover novel genetic variants in African Americans related to clinically actionable cardiovascular phenotypes, 2) incorporate African American specific SNPs into clinical recommendations and 3) deliver this information to physicians at the point of care, so physicians can make better informed decisions when prescribing cardiovascular medications for their African American patients. In order to achieve these aims, mechanisms need to be in place to 1) support implementation, diffusion, and continuing evaluation and improvement of precision medicine in African Americans under treatment for cardiovascular disease and 2) engage community leaders in African American cardiovascular pharmacogenomic research. The ACCOuNT Consortium Core will support these efforts. The ACCOuNT Consortium Core will assume three essential roles that together will ensure smooth, coordinated, and productive operations of our Transdiscplinary Collaborative Center (TCC). First, it will provide a focal point for interactions among the several academic, governmental, and community-based participants in this program. Second, it will facilitate technical coordination among the academic health centers conducting the research proposed here. Third, it will administer a pilot grant mechanism that stimulates new avenues of collaboration among all participants, by funding pilot projects in conjunction with community stakeholders.